Dreams Foretold
by shyne
Summary: *UPDATION(finally)!* Love is found in unexpected places, and times...Kel is torn b/t her heart & her head when her world is turned upside down. Um, b/t Kel/? (mystery) It is rated R for slight sexual content/future swearing. R&R!
1. Prologue

Title: Dreams Foretold

Author: shyne

Written: Sunday, January 06, 2002

Rating: R (slight sexual content, but only hints at sex [3rd paragraph], future swearing, and anything else that might come up)

Pairing: ?/Kel- find out next chapter

Beta: any offers? My e-mail: shyne285@hotmail.com

Summary: Love can be found in unexpected places, and times…Kel is torn whether to believe in her heart or her head as her world is turned upside down.

Notes: Hi, this is my first Tamora Pierce fanfic, so please be gentle with your reviews, which I hope you send. *this and a number, means there is a note at the bottom, the numbers correspond w/each other.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, yada, yada, yada…

Dreams Foretold

Prologue

******************

He stood there silently, memorizing every minute detail of her perfect face. His gaze rested on her soft, pink lips, wishing with every ounce in his heart that he could kiss them. Hesitantly, he reached out to touch her face, but stopped short; afraid he'd wake her. Sighing softly, he gave in, and ran his forefinger lightly down the side of her face. His heart jumped when he saw her smile at the touch of his hand. As not to disturb her any further, he withdrew his finger from her face and ran her silky tresses through his callused fingers. Quietly, he leaned down and breathed in her intoxicating scent. Straightening, he removed his hand from her hair, only to kneel down by her still form. The moonlight streamed in through the open window, heightening her beautiful features to lengths he didn't know were possible. He felt a small tug in his chest when he heard her talking in her sleep. Curious, he bent close to her head, straining to hear her soft murmurs. "Neal…mmm, that's nice..."

He froze, his body becoming rigid. One small tear ran down his cheek, only to land on her pillow with a small splash. Horrible sobs silently wracked his body, making him shudder at his weakness. Pulling himself together, he placed his hands on either side of her head as he leaned over her tilted head. Slowly, he bent down close to her lips, so only a bare inch of air separated his lips from her own soft lips. His eyes roamed her face before he brought his lips closer and closer to her's. Surprisingly, her lips rose to meet his in a sweet, gentle kiss. Shock ran through his body before he softly moaned into her mouth in pleasure. Kissing her tenderly, he stroked the sides of her face lovingly, wishing this moment would never end. He felt her lips curling up into a smile around their locked lips, causing him to stop. He heard an audible sigh escape her lips as her head fell to nestle in the pillow. Smiling fondly at her face, he laid feather soft kisses on her closed lids. 

Standing up to go, he whispered a soft goodbye in her ear, wishing he could stay there by her side forever. Just as he was about to turn around, her saw her beautiful hazel eyes slowly open to look distantly at him. Again, he froze in his tracks, silently cursing his stupidity. As if in a dream, she reached out to his sleeve, and gently pulled him down. Slowly, she reached out and stroked his handsome face, mumbling to herself. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward and kissed him. He just sat there, not moving, as the girl of his dreams kissed him. Coming to his senses, he kissed her back for all that he was worth. He gasped when he felt her tongue probe his lips before instinctively opening his mouth. Slipping her tongue in his warm mouth, she pressed him closer to her, entangling her hands in his hair. He moaned with desire as he played with the hem of her nightgown. Gently, he pushed her back onto the bed, swinging his legs up to rest near her's. Their kisses increasingly grew more passionate as they slowly removed each other's clothing. Gasping, he tore his lips from her's and trailed a line of fiery, soft kisses down her neck. Moaning, she arched her neck, straining for him to press closer. Returning his lips to her's, he looked into her glazed eyes, silently asking if she was sure. She just closed her eyes and brought his lips down to hers…

********************

He woke up with a jerk, not believing what just happened. Yawning, he stretched his long limbs like a cat. Gazing about his messy room, he hoped to see a certain mop of brown hair. She wasn't here. With an exasperated sigh, he fell with a plunk on his hard bed, wincing as the hard mattress dug into his back. Running one hand through his messy hair, he slowly untangled himself from his sheets. With a loud thud, he knocked his head on the nightstand next to his bed as he tipped over onto the floor, the sheets still around his ankles. Cursing, he rose from the cold floor, wincing as he touched the tender spot on his forehead, knowing there would be a bruise there. He grimaced at the stickiness of the sheets*1 as he dragged them into his bathroom, hoping that none of the servants would question him about it. After dumping the dirty sheets into his filled bathtub, he slowly gave himself a sponge bath, paying particular attention to his thighs. He couldn't believe it had happened again. What was it, the fifth time this month? Shaking his head warily, he wrung out the sponge and started to brush his hair. He eyed its new length distastefully. It was too short for his tastes, but it had been bothering him, especially on the hot days. Peering in close at his reflection, he began to shave his morning whiskers. After washing his face, he examined the forming bruise. Already, it was slightly yellow and the size of his fingernail. He cursed again, knowing he'll be asked how it had happened. Once he decided he was presentable, he quickly got dressed, not wanting to be late for breakfast. With one last hesitant look at his room, he shut the heavy, wooden door behind him and turned to walk to the mess hall. 

*************************

That is all folks. Sorry if anyone thought that one scene was a little more than a hint. Oh, and um, who thinks they know whom the mystery man is? Any guesses? Roald, Neal, Cleon, Joren, someone else?

~shyne~

*1. No, he did not wet the bed, if you get my drift.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Dreams Foretold  
  
Author: shyne  
  
Written: Saturday, February 02, 2002  
  
Rating: R (slight sexual content, but only hints at sex [prologue], future swearing, and anything else that might come up- I want to be safe)  
  
Pairing: mystery/Kel  
  
Beta: any offers? My e-mail: shyne285@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Love can be found in unexpected places, and times…Kel is torn whether to believe in her heart or her head as her world is turned upside down.  
  
Notes: Hi, this takes place during some time during Squire. Some things happened, and some did not. For example, Kel has not become a knight yet and is still a squire, but she has met Lerant and become somewhat friends with him. Also, Neal and company have not met Yuki or the Yamani Imperial Ladies.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, yada, yada, yada…  
  
1 Dreams Foretold  
  
2 Chapter One  
  
  
  
He walked into the mess hall, ignoring everyone's questioning stares. Grumbling, he ran his hand through his hair nervously, looking up to find his friends. For one split second his eyes connected with hers. Electricity crackled through the air as their eyes met from across the room, only to be interrupted by a tall, brown haired boy in front of her. Sighing inaudibly, he trudged into line for food. Joining some of his year mates, he pointedly ignored their inquiring questions. As he spun around to retrieve a tray, he noticed a very familiar head in front of him. Coincidentally, the girl of his dreams*1 was standing right in front of him, talking to Nealan of Queenscove.  
  
As usual, instead of wearing breeches and a tunic like the rest of the pupils, she was decked out in a maroon colored dress, which highlighted her figure nicely. Quickly remembering what he had dreamt about this particular body the night before, a quick blush spread to his cheeks before he got a hold of himself. However, his thoughts weren't as quick as his composure. Silently, he wished he could reach out and touch her hair without it being ripped off and fed to him forcefully. He remembered how it felt that one time in the strategy room with Lord Wyldon of Cavall, so soft and silky, totally opposite of what he thought it would be. They had no idea it was he at the time, but every time those hazel eyes of hers questioned his, he always wondered if she suspected. Shaking his head slightly to rid him of these disturbing thoughts, he spun around and continued talking with the man behind him.  
  
*****************  
  
Keladry of Mindelan felt the miniscule hairs on the back of her neck prickle as she stood in line for her breakfast. Turning around, she saw him walking arrogantly through the mess hall, his steely eyes glaring at the onlookers, daring to comment on his face. Watching him subtly, she couldn't help admiring the way he walked. ~ As graceful as a cat. ~ She thought inwardly. Her attention drifted upward as his hand rose to play with his hair. She smirked slightly at the sight of a small purpling bruise on his pale forehead, marring his beautiful face. ~ I wonder how he got that little shiner. ~  
  
As she turned to greet the boy in front of her, her eyes locked onto his. She felt the air rush out of her as his eyes bored into hers. She couldn't pull away as they stared at each other from across the room. A blush started to rise to her cheeks as she felt the heat between them increase. She wished she could take her eyes off his, but they seemed to hold her captive, enabling her to pull away. The ground seemed to roll beneath her before she realized that it was actually her own knees that were shaking from the intensity of the gaze. However, she did not need to pull away for a familiar drawl and bump to her left interrupted their gaze. Taking a calming breath, she tore her eyes from his and looked to talk to a young man to her left. As always, his bright green eyes caused her heart to unconsciously quicken. Smiling, she greeted him. "Good morning Neal, how's it going?"  
  
His easy grin fell for a moment before popping back up in a silly smirk. "As good as always, milady." After adding 'milady,' he bowed for good measure. Kel rolled her eyes at his silliness before grabbing a tray and piling up food on her plate. Nudging Neal, she reminded him to eat his vegetables, 'like a good boy.' Grumbling, he reluctantly grabbed a scoop of some green goop that somewhat resembled vegetables in front of him, having no intention of actually eating it. Sighing in defeat, she headed towards their designated table, Neal happily mooning about another 'fair and beautiful' court lady he had encountered during mission.  
  
After situating themselves with the rest of her friends, Kel noticed an empty spot next to Owen. Frowning slightly, she poked Neal, quietly asking where the missing person was. Looking up, he too noticed the rather large gap between small Owen and only slightly larger Merric. Scanning the room behind them, he let out a hearty "aha!" A couple of curious eyes from down the long table eyed the group before dismissing it as one of Neal's odd 'moments.' Kel ignored them as she turned around, looking for what made Neal shout in triumph. It was slightly surprising what she saw. Instead of sitting with them, like usual when he was around, he was all the way across the room, sitting with a couple of his year mates. Still, it was odd that he should be sitting all the way across the room with people he hardly knew than with them. Just as she was about to get up, Neal put a large hand on her arm, causing her to stop. Unlike the usually happy-go- lucky Neal, there was a solemn, serious Neal, something totally unlike him. Searching his green eyes, she sat down with a huff, not sure why he didn't want her to see what was bothering their friend. "I think he wants to be alone right now, Kel."  
  
"Why? He always sits with us." Neal just stared at her for a moment before sighing and calmly tried to tell his best friend without freaking her out. "Kel, he, well, he doesn't want to be around you right now."  
  
"Why? Did I do something wrong? Is this still about that comment I made on his-"  
  
"No," Neal interrupted, slightly tired with all her questions. "In fact, you have been doing everything RIGHT."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kel, it is obvious that he has feelings for you, but with you acting as if it were all just a joke, well, I think it has hurt his feelings and pride."  
  
"Oh, but that is silly. He is always joking around. He doesn't mean anything about it, otherwise he would have told me. That is just ridic-"  
  
"Ridiculous? Is it?" Neal asked quietly, his voice a mere whisper. Kel's breath caught in her throat when she saw an odd light in Neal's emerald eyes. To tell the truth, it scared her, seeing that look in Neal's eyes. Wanting to get out of the room, fast, she hastily mumbled an excuse about leaving something in her room before gathering her things. Clearing her throat, she hurriedly got up and left the table, quickly emptying her tray before scurrying to her room.  
  
*****************  
  
His eyes followed her out of the mess hall, wondering why she was in such a hurry. He wished he could follow her and ask her what is wrong, but he knew that wasn't possible. Sighing dejectedly, he got up and emptied his plate too. Not paying attention, he accidentally bumped into someone as he headed for the double doors leading into the hall. The room went silent as the other person's tray fell with a loud clatter. The two men stared at each other silently as the rest of the room also stared at them. The other broke out in a fake cheery face as he knelt to the ground, trying to scoop up as much food as he could onto the tray. Feeling Lord Wyldon's eyes on his back, he too squatted and began picking up the food. When the room continued to stay silent and frozen, still staring at the two men on the floor, Lord Wyldon quickly reminded them what the purpose of a mess hall was. With his loud, booming voice, Lord Wyldon shook everyone out of their reverie and the sounds of eating once again filled the room.  
  
Meanwhile, the two men were still on the floor, futilely trying to scrape the mess off the floor. After successfully getting most of the food off the ground, they both tried to stand. Unfortunately, he was unable to keep his balance and slipped, but before he hit the ground, he felt someone grasp his forearm, keeping him from falling. Murmuring his thanks, he turned to leave, but found that his arm was still in the grip of the other young man. Forlornly, he looked up at his arm captive, only to be surprised with the sadness he saw in there. At that moment, they both knew what each of them truly desired, and only one of them was going to get what, or rather who, they wanted. Their short comradeship, however, was interrupted by the threatening voice of their old training master. "Joren! Cleon! Are you two just going to stand there like some nilly-dad fools, or are you going to get a move on? I am sure your knight-masters are wondering where their squires disappeared to, so get a move on! Move! Move!"  
  
Both boys nodded at each other before releasing each other's arm and walking away to their designations. Smirking slightly at the two foolish boys, Lord Wyldon of Cavall silently thought, ~ This is going to be one hell of a Midwinter's Eve. ~  
  
*****************  
  
Hey, I hope I didn't confuse you too much with all the POV switching, I did that on purpose so you wouldn't know who was dreaming about Kel. And YES is was only a dream, she did NOT, I repeat, did NOT sleep with the guy. Now that THAT was cleared up, tell me whatcha think…cause reviews are awesome! Oh, by the way, this chapter (not including notes an stuff) was 1,526 words! Or three pages in Word. Well, hope this didn't suck too bad.  
  
*1. Yeah, I know, corny, but humor me. 


	3. Current Note...Please Ignore

I will replace this with the real chapter three when I get to writing to it. Sorry. Toodles. 


End file.
